


Muuttolinnuista

by piccadillyblues



Series: Muuttolinnuista [3]
Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: (a rather ambiguous death but We Been Knew), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Delirium, Doomed Relationship, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, Prison camp, Reunions, Starvation, gratuitous English
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Valloista palatessaan Valenti jännittää kahta jälleennäkemistä. Toinen on kotoväki. Toinen on Koskelan Aleksi.
Relationships: Aleksi Koskela/Valenti Leppänen
Series: Muuttolinnuista [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130558
Kudos: 3





	Muuttolinnuista

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot ja miljöö Linnan. Pari repliikkiä sekä Valentin lukema artikkeli ovat kirjasta.
> 
> Osallistuu Finissä fanficsataseen sanalla 015 (sininen) sekä Puhutaan rakkaudesta -haasteeseen, jossa vaatimuksena oli suomenkielinen rakkaudentunnustus, koska englanninkielinen on helpompi kirjoittaa ja sanoa ääneen. Aloin sitten vähän leikkimään niillä sävyeroilla, kun tässä meillä kerran on hahmo, joka canonisesti ripottelee englanninkielisiä fraaseja puheeseensa Amerikasta palattuaan. Tämä on myös oikeastaan jatkoa ficilleni [Hyvästeistä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875691), mutta ei sitä tartte lukea tämän ymmärtääkseen. Mut lukekaa sekin ihmeessä, se on iloisempi kuin tämä.

On kaksi jälleennäkemistä, joita Valenti etukäteen jännittää kotikylälle palatessaan.

Kotoväki on toinen. Kun hän saapuu kylälle vasta iltapimeän tultua, ei hän suin päin ja varoittamatta viitsi häiritä Halmeita, tällaisina aikoina varsinkaan. Sen sijaan hän suuntaa Leppäsen mökkiin, jossa ei ole viettänyt kokonaista päivää eikä varsinkaan yöpynyt moneen vuoteen edes ennen lähtöään. Miten sitä osaisi suhtautua ympyröihin, jotka ovat aina olleet Pentinkulmankin mittapuulla niin rajatut, vallankin kun on ehtinyt Valloissa tottua niin paljon laajempiin, ymmärtävämpiin ja vapaampiin mieliin.

Hyväntahtoisesti hänet otetaan tietysti vastaan, mutta Valenti on heistä muutoin kokonaan vieraantunut. Isä kumartelee ja melkein teitittelee häntä, ja se tuntuu kiusalliselta ja vastenmieliseltä. Tuliaiset tuntuvat menevän aivan vieraisiin käsiin. Aune liehittelee uuden hyvän puvun havaittuaan, ja tajuttuaan, ettei Valentilla ole juuri lainkaan rahaa mukanaan, siirtyy hän esittelemään reilun vuoden ikäistä poikaansa, jonka isästä ei kai vieläkään ole oikeaa varmuutta.

”Kyllä se Kivivuoren pojaan on”, isä selittää, ja Aune nyökyttelee vieressä. ”Muttei niitten kanssa käräjöitteminen parane. Ne on sen Jannen takia jo niin mahtavaa sakkia.”

Valenti ei poikaa katsoessaan osaa sanoa mitään suuntaan tai toiseen. Ei hän oikeastaan edes etsi mitään yhdennäköisyyksiä. Hän ei tunne mitään yhteyttä tähän lapseen.

Miten aika kultaakaan muistot.

Aamun tullen hän kävelee Halmeelle ja vie tavaransa vanhaan nurkkaansa hänen luokseen. Hänen näkemistään Valenti ei jännitä, ja mestari onkin yhä entisensä. Valenti vain on matkoillaan kypsynyt, ja hän näkee Halmeen nyt enemmän sellaisena, kuin hän oikeasti on. Se tekee heistä hiukan samanarvoisempia, vaikka Valenti pitää tietysti yllä vanhaa kohteliasta kunnioitusta häntä kohtaan, ja vaikkei mestari itse moisia muutoksia omasta näkövinkkelistään havaitse. Hänenkin huomionsa ovat suunnattu ennen kaikkea meneillään oleviin maata ravisteleviin tapahtumiin, vaikka tapansa mukaan hän on silti kiinnostunut myös siitä, mitä Amerikassa ajatellaan tästä kaikesta.

Emman vastaanotto on mestaria lämpimämpi, ja teetä kaataessaan hän kysyy Valentilta tuttavalliseen sävyyn, mikä hänet sai juuri nyt palaamaan Suomeen.

” _Thank you_. _Well_ ”, Valenti yskähtää asettuessaan vanhalle paikalleen istumaan. Englanninkieliset ilmaisut poukkoilevat hänen mielessään suomenkielisten lomassa vieläkin, ja se tuntuu samalla kertaa ylevältä ja kiusalliselta. ”Uutinen tietysti saavutti minutkin. Kuulin vallankumouksen ratsujen vihdoin korskuvan täällä kylmän ja yksinäisen kotomaani rajoilla. Tahdoin olla mukana todistamassa tätä pimeän synnyinkolkkani historiallista aikaa. Osallistua valon tuomiseen niin kuin vähäisillä voimillani saatan.”

Halme nyökkää hyväksyvästi.

”Yhdistys tietysti toivottaa sinut ilomielin takaisin joukkoonsa.”

”Minä olen kirjoittanut paluustani jo runon.”

Emman silmissä käy hymy, kun hän laittaa teepannun myssyn alle pysymään lämpimänä.

”Etköhän sinä sen pian pääse työväentalolla lukeen.”

Valenti nyökkää Emmalle kohteliaasti, ja kohottaa höyryävän teekupin varovasti huulilleen.

Tietysti siinä on romantiikkaa, että hän osallistuu näihin muutoksiin kotikylästään käsin. Runoilijana Valenti ymmärtää sen luontoisia asioita, ja ne ovat aina vedonneet häneen. Hänellä olisi kuitenkin ollut joitakin yhteyksiä, joiden avulla olisi halutessaan saanut majapaikan vielä paljon keskeisemmiltä näköalapaikoilta; Tampereelta, ehkä jopa Helsingistä. Näin pienen kansan kohdalla siinä olisi ollut romantiikkaa aivan yhtä lailla kuin tänne syrjäkylälle, synnyinsijoille palaamisessa.

Millään toisella paikalla ei kuitenkaan ollut tarjota sitä, jonka luo Valentin sielu veti vielä paljon enemmän kuin historiaan. Se toinen jälleennäkeminen, jota hän on sydän kurkkutorveaan vasten painaen odottanut siitä asti, kun hänen jalkansa osuivat kotomaan kamaralle ensi kertaa yli kolmeen vuoteen.

*

Aleksi kuulee uutiset heti seuraavana päivänä kylällä käydessään. Tuntuu kuin olisi haukannut keuhkot liian täyteen liian kylmää ja kuivaa ilmaa, ja häntä möyräisee kuin silmiin lentäisi pakkaslunta ja kaupan päälle vielä törmäisi seinään. Häntä yskittää. Hän toimittaa asiansa kaupalla hätäisen nopeasti, ja vie pakettinsa kotiin puolijuoksua.

Hän on ehkä typerä toimiessaan sillä tavalla mielialojensa mukaan, mutta saatuaan työnsä tehtyä hän harppoo kädet syvällä uuden takin taskuissa vanhaa oikoreittiä järven rantaan, jossa ei tietenkään ole ketään. Sekin kouraisee, vaikka tietenkään siellä ei ole ketään. Miksi olisi.

Alkutalvi on ollut leuto. Tähän aikaan vuodesta järvi jäätyy yhtenä päivänä ja sulaa seuraavana vain jäätyäkseen yöllä uudestaan. Siksi veden pinnalla on nyt tasaisia, lasisen näköisiä lauttoja, joiden välissä on syviä railoja ja jotka heijastavat taivaan.

Vielä ei ole niin hämärää, etteikö vastaranta erottuisi. Aleksi kävelee aivan vesirajalle, ja ensi kertaa liki kolmeen vuoteen hän koettaa nähdä horisontin taa. Hän on kulkenut järven kautta lukemattomia kertoja tänä aikana, ja rantojakin hän on katsellut niin kuin kaikki täälläpäin kulkevat katselevat, mutta Aleksi ei koskaan ole osannut nähdä asioiden taakse sillä tavalla kuin Valenti osaa. Niin kuin runoilijat näkevät. Aleksi näki kerran kuusi joutsenta taivaalla niiden lentäessä sinne, minne ne ikinä talveksi lentävätkään. Hanhiakin. Suuria auroja.

Hän ei ole varma, kauanko on siinä – taivas on muuttunut helmenharmaasta savunsiniseksi, mutta se tapahtuu tähän aikaan vuodesta koko ajan nopeammin – kun hän äkkiä kuulee takaansa ripeät, joustavat askeleet. Hän luulee tunnistavansa ne. Tai sitten hän vain haluaa uskoa tunnistavansa ne, kun hän kerran tietää, että Valenti on tullut takaisin.

Askelten lähestyessä Aleksia yhtäkkiä pelottaa kääntyä ja mennä tulijaa vastaan. Epäröintiä kestää kuitenkin lopulta vain pari sekuntia. Nuoskainen, rantahiekkaan sekoittunut lumi hänen saappaidensa alla narskahtaa ja ratisee, kun hän kääntyy kannoillaan.

Tietysti tulija on Valenti. Hänellä on uuden näköiset päällysvaatteet, paremmat saappaat kuin täältä lähtiessään, ja käsissään Halmeelta lähtiessään saamansa säämiskähansikkaat. Hän pysähtyy hetkeksi, kun Aleksi kääntyy, ja räpytellen hän katsoo Aleksia silmiin. Aleksin jännitys ja kaikki ne salaiset muut tunteet heijastuvat Valentin kulmien kurtussa ja suun viivassa. Joskus Valentilla näkyi melkein käsinkosketeltavan selvästi kasvoista, mitä hänellä oli mielessään, ja niin hänellä näkyy nytkin.

”Hei”, hän sanoo hengästyneesti.

”Hei”, Aleksi vastaa.

Valenti ottaa vielä pari askelta edemmäs ja pysähtyy töksähtäen, aivan aavistuksen verran lähemmäs kuin olisi soveliasta. Hänen hengityksensä höyrystyy kylmässä ilmassa, ja hänen takkinsa on ilmeisesti laadukkaasta kankaasta huolimatta hiukan liian ohut, koska hän tärisee.

”Oletko… ollut terveenä”, Valenti kysyy sitten. Hänen puheessaan on uudenlainen nuotti, joka on kai tarttunut sieltä jostakin. Se on pehmeä, laulava.

”Olen”, Aleksi sanoo. ”Entä itte?”

” _Yeah_. Olen. Olen minä.” Uutta kieltäkin, uusia sanoja. Kolme vuotta on pitkä aika.

Ehkä liiankin pitkä aika. Aleksin pitäisi kysyä, mutta hän ei halua tietää vastausta, jos se vahvistaisi vain sen, mitä hän hiljaa mielessään pelkää.

”Olen pahoillani, etten kirjoittanut.”

”Älä semmotteista. En minäkän kirjottanu.” Ei ollut rahaa eikä osoitetta, eikä keneltäkään voinut oikein kysyä.

”Tarkoitan, että sen takia – _well_ , ettet sinä sen takia…”, Valenti hengittää syvään, ja Aleksi kuvittelee hengityksen muodostaman höyryn osuvan omillekin kasvoilleen. Hän kieltäytyy antamasta ajatuksilleen muotoa. Kolme vuotta on niin pitkä aika, että sellaisen, jota tuskin oli olemassakaan, voi aivan hyvin unohtaa ja tehdä olemattomaksi, jos Valenti niin tahtoo.

”Minä en… _well_ , _I mean_ … miten sitä olisi mestarilta voinut kysyäkään”, Valenti mumisee silmiin katsomatta. ”Siitä on niin kauan.”

”Mitä sinä olisit kysyny”, Aleksi kysyy. Jokin hänessä uumoilee, se osa joka yrittää joskus nähdä horisonttien taakse vaikka tietää ettei osaa. Valenti naurahtaa ohuesti, suupielet hermostuksesta vääntyen, ja hän katsoo liikkumattomalle järvenselälle.

”Että – että onko sinulla ketään”, Valentin ääni hajoaa kuiskaukseksi. Hänen hengityksensä kulkee pinnallisesti, niin kuin silloin kun hän tosissaan pelkäsi viranomaisten hyökkäystä hiukan ennen lähtemistään. ”Onko sinulla ehkä morsian. Minä tiedän, minä tiedän”, hän kohottaa hansikoidun käden ja ottaa haluttoman askeleen poispäin, ” _please_ , älä… älä naura minulle. Minä tiedän.”

Aleksi ei naura. Hänen kurkkuunsa on noussut valtavan kokoinen pala, joka tukahduttaa kaiken puheen. Hän yrittää nieleskellä sitä pois, mutta se ei mene.

”Sinä ansaitsisit sen”, Valenti jatkaa parhaillaan, hiljaa höpöttäen, järveä kohti. ”Sinä ansaitsisit onnea. Eihän tästä, mistään sellaisesta, lopulta, tietenkään – millään – ”

Pelkästään äänen sävy ja tahti tuovat niin monta muistoa takaisin, että Aleksi alkaa hymyillä. Silmäkulmastaan Valentikin näkee hänen ilmeensä muuttuvan, kääntyy tuskaisen näköisenä takaisin häneen päin, ja sitten hänen kasvoillaan käy taas kovin monta tunnetta vilkkaassa järjestyksessä.

”…onko sinulla”, hän lopulta kysyy Aleksilta, epätoivoisen pyytävällä äänellä, suuret silmät salaista toivoa kiiltäen.

Aleksi pudistaa päätään hymyillen edelleen. Puhe ei tahdo tulla, mutta Valenti ei painosta häntä sanomaan ääneen. Muistaa kuitenkin vielä, ettei se häneltä aina luonnistu. Hymy leviää. Aleksi ottaa yhden askeleen lähemmäs Valentia eikä aivan levitä käsiään, mutta Valenti tulkitsee hänen kehonkielensä yhtä kaikki tarkalleen oikein. Hän astuu heidän pienen välimatkansa umpeen, ja Aleksin kietoessa käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen hän tekee samoin huokaisten samalla niin, että henki lämmittää Aleksia kaulaliinankin läpi. Valenti takertuu häneen tavalla, joka saa Aleksin tuntemaan samaa halua suojella häntä kuin ennen hänen lähtöään, vaikka onhan se hölmö tunne enää tässä vaiheessa. Valenti puhuu vieraita kieliä, on nähnyt enemmän maailmaa, ja hänestä huokuu sellainen kokemus ja varmuus, jota hänessä ei ollut näin vahvasti silloin joskus. Mutta ruumiiltaan hän on yhtä heiveröinen kuin silloin. Tappelun tullen pitäisi Aleksin käydä hänen ja toisten väliin.

” _I love you_ ”, Valenti huokaa. Ääni vaimenee villakankaaseen. Aleksi ei kysy, mitä hän tarkoittaa, rekisteröi vain hänen äänensä lempeyden. Hän tiukentaa otettaan Valentista hetkeksi ja toivoo, ettei satuta ainakaan pahasti.

”Odotitko sinä”, Valenti kysyy, kun he ovat olleet siinä aikansa.

Aleksi miettii hetken. Kolme vuotta on pitkä aika odotella ketään, jonka liikkeistä ei tiedä. Järkevämpi se oli hänenkin keskittyä ennemmin siihen, mitä tapahtui juuri milläkin hetkellä. Kun oli työt, oli lakot. Oli Akselin pojatkin, vaikkei hän niiden kanssa koskaan ole osannut olla sillä tavalla kuin Aku. Mutta niidenkin touhut ovat olleet lähempänä kuin mikään… mikään sellainen.

Ja silti. Aleksi katsoo tummansinistä maisemaa, jonka horisonttia ei erota enää lainkaan, ja hän nyökkää.

”Juu.”

Valenti hengähtää, huuru pöllähtää taas ilmaan.

”Täällä?”

Aleksi nyökkää.

”Jotenkin minä…”, Aleksi takeltaa sanojensa kanssa hetken. ”Tai vaikken tiennykkän niin… toivoin. Kai siinä niin järkeekän ollu… kun tienny mitä sinä teekkän.”

”Mitä sinä ajattelit, kun nyt sitten tulin?”

Aleksi on hetken vaiti, sitten hymyilee.

”Muuttolintuja.”

*

Torstaina työväenyhdistys järjestää Valentille jonkinlaiset paluujuhlat, jotka tosin jäävät hiukan itsenäisyysjulistuksen jalkoihin, josta herrasväki on kovasti kuhissut kylällä. Julistuksesta pyritäänkin työväentalolla mielenosoituksellisesti olemaan välittämättä liikaa. Halmeen puhe käsittelee pitkälti juuri itsenäisyyttä ja sitä, kuinka tekopyhä julistus oikeastaan kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen on. Sitä Halme pitää suorastaan henkilökohtaisena loukkauksena, ja se kuuluu hänen käheässä äänessään.

Halme lähtee juhlista etuajassa, heti puheensa pidettyään, ja vanhojen tapojensa mukaan Valenti auttaa mestarin takin tämän ylle.

” _Sir_. Aiotteko maate jo näin aikaisin?”

”Tuskin… on töitä… mutta älä pidä tullessasi meteliä, jos viivyt.”

”En tietenkään.”

”Muista, mitä sanoin sinulle _Ententen_ merkityksestä. Sinulla on yhä kovin pintapuoliset ja hatarat käsitykset näistä seikoista.”

”Muistan.”

”No. Hyvää yötä nyt, jos emme näe ennen tuloasi.”

”Hyvää yötä, _Sir_.”

Isä ja äiti ovat myös lähdössä, ja Valentin katsellessa Halme pysähtyy vielä käytävällä puhumaan isän kanssa, vertailemaan hetkeksi tuliaiskelloja. Valenti painaa päänsä hymähtäen hiljaa, ja palaa saliin.

Tapa vaati häntä tuomaan jotakin mukanaan, jotakin muistuttamaan suuresta vapaasta maailmasta ja siitä, mitä sillä on tarjottavanaan. Jotakin arvokasta, ja olosuhteet huomioon ottaen jotakin käytännöllistä. Äidille ja Aunelle hän oli tuonut kankaita, joista saisi teetettyä jotakin vähän parempaa pyhävaatetta, erilaista kuin kylällä olisi totuttu näkemään, mutta nyt saavuttuaan ja oltuaan täällä hetken Valenti jo uumoilee, että kankaat on pian hyvässä tarkoituksessa myyty laskujen maksamista varten. Isälle hän toi taskukellon, ja hetken tuumittuaan hän oli ostanut Halmeelle lähes samanlaisen. Tapa kuitenkin vaati. Ja niin paljon olivat Halmeet hänen eteensä tehneet.

Lahjojen ja matkalippujen jälkeen ei Valentille ollut jäänyt omiin nimiinsä juuri mitään, joten Emmalle hänellä ei ollut tuoda erikseen mitään mukanaan. Hän on jo joutunut lainaamaan mestarilta rahaa välttämättömyyksien maksamiseen ja toivoo, että hän on takaisinmaksun suhteen armollinen. Mistään kun ei tällaisina aikoina voi tietää. 

Lisäksi häntä on alkanut kaihertaa se, ettei hänellä ollut Aleksille mitään tuomista. Se kaiherrus ei hälvene, vaikkei Aleksi koskaan ole vaatinut häneltä yhtään mitään. Jotakin hän tuntee olevansa velkaa. Se tuntuu vahvimmin silloin, kun Aleksi kohtaa hänen katseensa jostakin toiselta puolelta huonetta ja hymyilee hänelle.

”Hei”, kuuluu hänen korvansa juuresta, ja ääntä seuraa kevyt kosketus lapojen väliin. Aleksi ilmestyy hänen viereensä. Kai hän on nähnyt hänen jättävän hyvästejä ja odottanut sopivaa hetkeä. Hän on aina ollut sillä lailla huomaavainen.

”Sielä on kahveeta.”

”Niin on. Ehdin juodakin kupin.”

”Niin minäkin. Jaksakko vielä olla täälä vai lähdetäänkö jonnekkin?”

Valenti katsoo Aleksia kunnolla. Hänen äänensä ei ole kireä, mutta hän ei koskaan ole pitänyt suurista väkijoukoista. Koskelan pojista hän on aina ollut ensimmäinen, joka lähtee kotiin.

”Lähdetään. Eihän täällä kuule edes omia ajatuksiaan.”

Aleksi käy sanomassa jonkin sanan Akselille, ja sitten he hakevat takkinsa ja menevät.

”Minne mennään?” Valenti kysyy.

”Tie… jonkin missä saa olla rauhassa.”

” _Well_.” Valenti miettii hetken. ”Halmeen sauna olisi lähempänä täältä. Mutta Leppäsen sauna on talosta kauvempana.”

Pienen pohdinnan tuloksena he lopulta päätyvät Halmeelle. Talo on pimeänä lukuun ottamatta pientä väpättävää kynttilää kamarissa.

”Huomaavatkohan ne, jos laitetaan saunalla kynttilä?”

”Tuskin”, Aleksi vastaa. ”Jossei Emma välitä.”

”Ei Emma välitä”, Valenti sanoo. Hän avaa saunan oven, vilkaisee vielä talolle, ja vinkkaa Aleksia seuraamaan. Pukuhuoneessa on muutama puoleksi poltettu kynttilä lohkeilleilla teeaseteilla. Valenti ottaa niistä yhden ja laittaa sen saunan ikkunalaudalle saippuapalan viereen, jossa Aleksi sytyttää sen.

”Mistäs tiet ettei se välitä?” Aleksi kysyy ravistaessaan tulitikun sammuksiin. Hän kuulostaa hiukan varautuneelta.

”Emma ymmärtää paljon. Hän on aina ymmärtänyt.”

Valenti ei oikeastaan tiedä, selittääkö tämä Aleksille mitään, mutta Aleksi nyökkää silti, ja näyttää rauhallisemmalla käydessään lauteelle.

”Halmeet oli Akselin nuoremman pojaan kummeina”, hän sanoo kohta, hiukan irtonaisesti. ”Käyvät joskus.”

Ehkä Emma on sanonut jotain. Aleksilla on kyky huomata sellaisia asioita rivien väleistä niin kuin Valentillakin.

”Tietysti mestarikin… mutta hän pitää minua vieläkin oppipoikana.”

”Niin.”

”Hän tuntuu kovin kireältä, kun työväen asia tulee puheeksi.”

”Minä tien”, Aleksi vastaa, kun Valenti kömpii hänen viereensä lauteille. Sauna on kylmänä, joten he kyyhöttävät hämärässä aivan kylki kyljessä. ”Täälä päätettiin perustaa kaartti vähän ennen kun sinä tulit. Halmeen mielestä se on niinkun asian vastanen.”

”Tietysti”, Valenti huokaa. ”Ei hän ole koskaan hyväksynyt väkivaltaa missään muodossa.”

”Eihän sen… semmotteeks tartte mennä”, Aleksi kuulostaa vähän vaikealta.

”Se menee, jos muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ole, eikä vallankumouksessa usein ole vaihtoehtoa”, Valenti tokaisee. ”Oletko sinä mukana?”

”Juu”, Aleksi sanoo. Kai hän jännitti Valentin reaktiota, koska hänen ryhtinsä rentoutuu tuntuvasti. ”Niin tässä ollaan melken kaikki. Aku ja Akselikin. Muttei meillä kellään vielä aseita ole, paitti Kivivuoren Oskulla.”

Valenti nyökkää. ”Tärkeintä tässä vaiheessa on juuri järjestäytyminen. _Union_.”

Aleksi nyökkää vuorostaan.

”Mitä sinä aiot”, hän kysyy. Valentilla on vanha työväenyhdistyksen jäsenkirjansa rintataskussaan, ja hän oli juhlia varten kirjoittanut intohimoisen puheen, jossa kosketettiin vallankumousta ja vapaustaisteluja. Tappelemaan hänestä ei kuitenkaan koskaan ole ollut. Hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt siitä, eikä hän koskaan ole pärjännyt missään sellaisissa tilanteissa kenellekään, ja Aleksi tietää sen. Valentilla on kuitenkin omat vahvuutensa, ja vallankumouksella on aina käyttöä niillekin.

”Minun pistoolini on kynä ja luotini muste”, hän sanoo. ”Jonkun on kirjoitettava viestit ylös ja välitettävä ne eteenpäin. Ehkä laadittava propagandaa, luotava inspiraatiota.”

”Hyvä”, Aleksi nyökkää. ”Sinä oletkin paras mies täälä siihen hommaan.”

Hänen äänessään ei ole rahtuakaan pilkkaa. Hän tarkoittaa mitä sanoo. Hänen katseensa on lämmin, kun kynttilänvalo osuu hänen kasvoilleen, ja Valenti haluaisi koskea häntä.

”Olen pahoillani, ettei minulla ollut sinulle mitään”, hän mumisee, ja Aleksi pudistaa päätään.

”Minä semmotteilla… sinä toit ittes.”

Valenti rutistaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni, jottei aivan murentuisi. Pala kurkussa hapertaa hänen äänensä pieneksi kuiskaukseksi, ja sydän hajottaa häntä joka lyönnillä enemmän.

” _My dear boy_ ”, hän huokaa. ” _My dearest_. Minä… uskaltanut edes… niin pitkän ajan jälkeen…”

”Tulit kumminkin.” Aleksi avaa kylkeensä paikan, johon Valenti painautuu epäröimättä. Käsivarsi kiertyy hänen hartioilleen, ja viileät sormenpäät niskalla saavat Valentin säpsähtämään. Aleksin kämmen on kuitenkin lämmin.

”Niin tulin”, Valenti mumisee hänen takkinsa rintamukseen. ”Tiedätkö… minä olisin… vaikka nyt… niin vielä kerran.”

”Tänne?”

”Sinun luokses.”

Hetken Valenti epäilee, kuuliko Aleksi ollenkaan. Sitten poika hengittää kiivaasti pari kertaa, ja käsivarsi hänen harteillaan kiristää otettaan hetkeksi. Hän tuntee lämpimän suun ja hengityksen päätään vasten ja se on taivaallista, vaikka Aleksi värisee kuin jännittäisi vielä jotakin.

”Tienny kun…”, Aleksin ääni vaimenee Valentin hiuksiin, ”että sun pitää mennä kun sinusta tuntuu. Et sinä muuton osaa olla.”

” _My sweet boy_ ”, Valentin ääni nykäisee, ” _sweetheart_. Aina minä olisin tullut sinun luokses.”

Hän kääntyy niin, että voi ottaa Aleksin kasvot käsiinsä, ja hänen hymynsä on kaunein asia, jonka Valenti on eläessään nähnyt. Linnut laulavat Valentin sydämessä, kun hän nojaa painamaan heidän suunsa yhteen. Suudelma on kömpelö, koska kummallakaan heistä ei ole kokemusta sellaisesta, ja koska kumpaakin hymyilyttää niin kovin.

” _I love you_ ”, Valenti kuiskaa hänen huulilleen. Se tulee niin helposti, on koko ajan hänen kielensä päällä Aleksin vierellä, ja Aleksi hengähtää niin kauniisti. ” _My dearest boy. I love you_.”

”Valenti”, Aleksi kuiskaa vastaan, ”Valenti.” Nimi kuulostaa runolta hänen äänellään.

Kynttilä palaa yössä huuruuntuvan ikkunan edessä, kunnes sen liekki lopulta hukkuu asetille sulaneeseen vahaan.

*

Muutamia viikkoja myöhemmin syttyy sota, ja Pentinkulmallakin aletaan järjestäytyä. Ilmassa on jännittynyttä, valmistautunutta odotuksen tuntua. Järjestyskaartista tulee punakaarti, ja työväentalosta muokataan heille tilapäinen kasarmi. Herrasväen aseet kerätään talteen, vartiovuorot jaetaan teille. Takavarikkoja ja kulkulupia kirjoitetaan. Kaartilaisille pidetään harjoituksia, jotta varmasti jokainen osaa käyttää kivääriään kunnolla sitten, kun sellaiseen paikkaan kerran joudutaan. Kukaan ei edes ajatuksissaan jossittele siitä kysymyksestä.

Valentikin on muuttanut kasarmille asumaan. Halmeen puhelin on tuotu myös, koska tilanteet voivat muuttua niin nopeasti, että tiedon on kuljettava niin liukkaasti kuin suinkin. Valenti ottaa roolinsa kaartin sihteerinä vakavasti, ja Akselille se on mieleen, koska hän ottaa vastuunsa heidän päällikkönään aivan yhtä vakavasti. Yleinen tunnelma kevenee aina huomattavasti, kun Akseli lähtee kotona käymään.

Aleksia ja Akua eivät Koskelan asiat sido samalla tavalla kuin Akselia, joten hekin viettävät enimmän aikansa kylällä. Vastuu kaartista on Kivivuoren Oskulla Akselin ollessa poissa, ja hänen kurinsa on tyypillisen rentoa varsinaiseen päällikköön verrattuna. Siitä on varsinkin Kankaanpään Eliaksella kommentoitavaa kaikkien paikallaolijoiden kuultavaksi, usein tahallaan myös Akun ja Aleksin lähellä. Aleksi katsoo hämillään muualle, mutta isoveljen ollessa muualla Akustia hiukan hymyilyttävät sellaiset jutut. Ja vaikka Osku antaa niiden kuulua, tuntee hänkin sentään sen verran sukulaisuusvastuuta, ettei aivan kaikenlaista kuuntele.

Tunnelma kiristyy nopeasti, kun monta asiaa tapahtuu lyhyessä ajassa. Ensin Akusti tuo työväentalolle kaksi vierasta valkoista vailla mitään kulkulupia. Kun ne on lähetetty kirkonkyläläisten riesoiksi Akselin allekirjoittama selvitys mukanaan, tuottaa kirkkoherran rouvan kulkulupa-asia hämminkiä, ensin Aleksin ja Laurin pidättäessä hänet tiellä, ja sitten kasarmilla, kun hän tekee raivokkaan esityksen siitä, että kaarti edes tarjoaa hänelle kulkulupaa. Akseli pyytää Halmetta toistamiseen palaamaan hoitamaan esikunnan asioita, ja jotakin tilanteen vakavuudesta kertoo jo se, että Halme suostuukin, joskin tiukasti siviilipuolen asioissa pysytellen. Ja sitten tulee tieto, että ne Akustin pidättämät ja Akselin kirkonkylään lähettämät miehet on tapettu. Valenti kertoo uutiset Aleksille matalalla äänellä tämän tuodessa varusteitaan sisälle.

”Mitähän tästä tulee”, Aleksi huokaa kopistellessaan enimpiä lumia saappaistaan.

”Tiedä… tässä on niin monta tilannetta päällekkäin”, Valenti sanoo. Hän kohentaa punaista hihaliinaa päällystakissaan, jota ei sisälläkään riisu. Taloa ei lämmitetä yhtään enempää kuin on pakko, eikä Valenti omista kovin montaa vaatekerrosta.

”Ehkä se kohta tiedetään”, Aleksi tuumaa ja astuu käytävään. Puhvettihuoneessa kuuluu soivan puhelin. ”Piankin.”

Puhvettihuoneen ovi käykin melkein heti. Akselin ilme kertoo, etteivät juuri tulleet uutiset ole kirkastaneet synkeää tilannetta vähääkään.

”Valenti. Tules kirjottaan ylös. Täältä tulee sanoma.”

Viesti on pitkä ja yksityiskohtainen, mutta ytimeltään lyhyt.

”Tuli rintamalle lähtö”, Akseli sanoo. ”Mes Aleksi hakeen Osku tänne ja muut tonne salin puolelle. Tartte montaa kertaa ruveta selittään.”

Loppupäivä on yhtä hälinää. Suurimmalla osalla rintamalle lähtijöistä on varusteita huonosti, eikä kirkonkylän esikunnasta saa oikein selviä vastauksia kysymyksiin, joita Akseli yrittää niiltä kysyä. Työväentalon ovi käy jatkuvasti, ja Akselilta tiedustellaan kaikkia aivan ihmeellisiäkin asioita, jotka eivät kaikki edes liity taisteluun tai lähtöön.

Valenti koskee hänen hartiaansa tullessaan hänen viereensä istumaan iltaruokailun loppuvaiheilla. Siihen asti hän on kirjannut kaikkia päivän uutisia ylös.

”Ehditkö saunaan tänään? Vai menetkö Koskelaan?” hän kysyy yhdentekevällä äänellä, mutta Aleksi tietää paremmin. Hän miettii hetken. Pakko hänen on ainakin nukkumaan mennä kotiin. Eikä hän millään halua sellaiseen paikkaan lähteä ilman, että kävisi kotosalla ollenkaan. Mutta…

”Ehdin. Tarttee vaan Aksulle sanoo ettei varro.”

” _Good_. Minä söin toimistossa. Tänään on ollut paljon kirjattavaa. Menen jo laittamaan.”

”Halmeelle?”

”Niin.”

Valenti lähtee. Aleksi lusikoi soppansa ja etsii Akselin, joka vilkaisee häntä tyytymättömän näköisenä kulmiensa alta.

”Minä tulen kotio vähän myöhemmin. Ettet suotta varro.”

”Sinäkin. Aku juur ilmotti samaa asiaa.”

”En minä Akun menemisistä mitään tie.”

”Laurilan plikan kanssa se jotakin peliä pitää.”

”En minä siittä mitään tie jos sitä kysyt.”

Akseli on niin ärtynyt Akun ja Elman vispilänkaupasta ja kaikesta lähtöön liittyvästä sekamelskasta, ettei Aleksin ilmoitus lopulta merkitse hänelle paljoakaan. Hän lähettää Aleksin matkoihinsa käskien kuitenkin häntä vakavasti tulemaan ihmisten ajoissa kotiin. Aamupäivällä lähdettäisiin ja hyvästeltäisiin kaikki kerralla ja yhdessä.

”Tiet ittekki miksi.”

”Juu.”

Halmeen saunassa on tuli hänen sinne lopulta saapuessaan, mutta tukalan kuuma siellä ei vielä ole. Ikkunalle asetettu lyhty suo kapeaa, väikkyvää valoa, joka korostaa varjot ja tekee tunnelmasta hartaan ja salaperäisen. Aleksi painaa mieleensä Valentin muuttuvien ilmeiden jokaisen pienen yksityiskohdan, rekisteröi kaikki pienimmätkin tuntemukset. Kun he peseytyvät jälkeenpäin, on siinäkin erityinen, rituaalinomainen tunnelma.

Vasta peseydyttyään he käyvät kunnolla ylälauteelle, johon on siinä vaiheessa kohonnut jo melkoisesti lämpöä. Aleksi heittää löylyä ja katsoo vierellään voipuneesti hymyilevää Valentia. Löylystäkään huolimatta he eivät malta pysyä erossa toisistaan, vaan pian Valenti on taas aivan hänen kyljessään, painelee suudelmia Aleksin hikiselle ohimolle.

” _I love you_ ”, hän kuiskaa suukkojensa välissä, eikä Aleksille ole pitkään aikaan ollut enää epäselvää, mitä hän tarkoittaa. Hän kääntää päätään Valentiin päin niin, että Valentin huulet pyyhkäisevät Aleksin otsaa.

”Miten minä vastaan tuohon”, hän kysyy hiukan hämillään. ”Koskaan noista ulkomaan kielistä oikein.”

”Ei niitä ole täälä kukaan tarvinnut”, Valenti vastaa rauhoitellen. Hän pyyhkii Aleksin hiuksia korvan taa, ja Aleksi toivoo, ettei siitä ikinä tarvitsisi lähteä, vaikka tietää kuinka turha ja lapsellinen sellainen toive mahdottomuudessaan on.

”Mitä minä sanon”, hän kysyy uudestaan.

”Mitä sinä haluat vastata”, Valenti kysyy vuorostaan. Hänen äänensä on hiukan arka, ja Aleksin on pakko kerätä hänet vielä lähemmäs itseään.

”Kyllä sinä tiet”, hän sanoo hiljaa. ”Kyllä sinä tiet.” Hän nostaa käden Valentin kasvojen sivulle ja pyyhkäisee peukalollaan hänen kapeita huuliaan ja poskea, jonka pisamat eivät näin vähässä valossa ja näin talvella näy juuri lainkaan. Valenti sulkee silmänsä, nojaa Aleksin kättä vasten ja nostaa oman kätensä sen päälle.

” _I love you too_ ”, hän ääntää joka sanan erikseen ja selkeästi.

” _I love you too_ ”, Aleksi toistaa. Valenti nyökkää ja hymyilee niin kauniisti, ettei siihen voi olla vastaamatta.

” _I love you too_.”

” _I love you too_.”

*

Aamuauringon juuri ja juuri noustua sen verran, että ulkona näkee liikkua, liukastelee Valenti järvelle. Tuskin hänellä toivoa on. Ei hän ehdi viipyä kauaa. Koskelan Akusti tuotiin sairasjunassa pari päivää sitten luodin repimä haava reidessään ja Akselin antamat rahat taskussaan, eikä hänellä ollut tuomisinaan yhtäkään helpottavaa uutista.

”Rajan yli ne koittaavat”, Aku mutisi reestä, jolla Kivivuoren Otto lähti ajamaan häntä Koskelaan. ”Muttei siittäkän kai… mistään voi tietää…”

Eilen olivat rintamalle lähteneet miehet marssineet takaisin kylään. Olivat saaneet luvan käydä kotona yhden päivän ajan. Heti seuraavana aamuna olisi kaikilla lähtö, joilla oli mitään epäselvyyksiä ollut lahtareiden kanssa. Akseli oli etsinyt Valentin heti käsiinsä ja pyytänyt tarjoamaan Halmeellekin mahdollisuutta lähteä, mutta ei mestari ikipäivänä suostuisi lähtemään, vaikka Emma tai kukaan muukaan anelisi kuinka. Aunekin on lähdössä; hän oli ollut yksi kaartin huushollerskoista, mikä asettaa hänet yhtä suureen hengenvaaraan kuin Valentin. Isän ja äidin suhteen kaikki tuntuvat sen sijaan olevan yhtä mieltä siitä, ettei heille luultavasti tapahtuisi mitään, ainakaan siinä tapauksessa, että tuomioistuimen jäsenet olisivat omasta kylästä.

Valenti on pakannut tavaransa jo paljon aiemmin, silloin kun tieto Laurilan Arvin kaatumisesta saapui. Eipä hän paljoa omistakaan enää. Kynää ja paperia hän pitää takkinsa taskussa, samoin työväenyhdistyksen jäsenkirjaa. Vaatteita hänellä ei juuri muita enää olekaan kuin ne, jotka hän pukee aamulla kylmää vastaan ylleen.

Yhdeltätoista on oltava kirkolla. Siellä hän on sopinut tapaavansa Aunen.

Järvellä on kaunista. Taivas on pilvetön, ja aurinko nousee. Vastarannalle katsoessaan Valenti erottaa juuri ja juuri kaukana kalpenevat tulipalot, ja muistaa, kuinka katsoi samaa maisemaa ennen Valtoihin lähtöään. Miten pieneltä senkään syy tuntuu enää.

Nyt lähtiessään hän on todella pakolainen. Henkensä hädässä. Siinä on romantiikkaa, mutta Valentin kurkussa kuristaa niin, ettei hän pysty arvostamaan sitä.

Hän kavahtaa heti ympäri kuullessaan lumen natinan ja lähestyvät askeleet takaansa, ja henkäisee onnesta ja tuskasta ja helpotuksesta ja surusta Aleksin nähdessään. Mitään ajattelematta Valenti kapsahtaa hänen kaulaansa, ja Aleksi kietoo käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen ja pitää hänestä kiinni niin tiukasti kuin aina. Nopeasti he kuitenkin erkanevat, koska aikaa on niin vähän, ja päivä kirkastuu kaiken aikaa.

”Mitä sinä täälä”, Aleksi kuiskaa.

” _Well_. Samaa kun sinäkin”, Valenti yrittää hymyillä, mutta siitä ei tule mitään.

”Sun pitää olla kirkolla yhdentoista aikaan. Tulee kiire.”

” _I know_ , _I_ _know_. Sinä jäät?”

”Me jäädään Akun kanssa tänne. Akselin mielestä niin on turvallisempaa. Me ei sielläkän ammuttu ketään kuoliaaks, ja Akulla on se jalkansakin, niin se ei…”, Aleksin sanat hiipuvat kesken. Hän näyttää toivottomalta.

” _Sweetheart_ ”, Valenti sanoo. Kaukaa kuuluu eteenpäin vyöryvän pakolaisvirran kuohu, muuten on hiljaista. Eikä rannalla ole ketään muuta elävää sielua, joten hetken he vielä uskaltavat syleillä toisiaan.

”Valenti”, Aleksi kuiskaa. ”Valenti. Sun täytyy lähtee.”

Valenti nyökkää ja yrittää näyttää varmalta, mutta Aleksin hymy kertoo, ettei hän onnistu.

”Älä minusta huoli. Ei ne meitille mitään vakavaa voi tehdä. Ja sinusta pitää Aksu huolen.”

”Minä rakastan sinua”, Valenti puuskahtaa, vaikka enää ei ole sellaiselle aikaa, ja Aleksikin tietää sen; hänen hymynsä vääntyy ja jännittyy, kun hän nyökkää ja nostaa kätensä Valentin kaulalle. Hänellä ei ole käsineitä, mutta vaikka hänen sormenpäänsä ovat ulkoilmasta kylmät, on hänen kämmenensä Valentin niskalla lämmin.

”Minä tien… ja kyllä minäkin sinua… mutta sun pitää lähtee ja minun myös, ei tämä siittä parane.”

Valenti koettaa tasata hengitystään. Hän ei pyydä Aleksia mukaan. Se ei auta. Hän on jo luvannut jäädä, ja hän huolii Akun puolesta. Eikä kai Akseli häntä enää päästäisikään.

”Ole varovainen”, hän sanoo sen sijaan.

”Kyllä minä… tässä niin kovin mitään olekkan. Ole vaan ittekki.”

Aleksi näyttää siltä kuin haluaisi sanoa enemmän, paljon enemmän, mutta Valenti näkee, ettei puhe suostu tulemaan.

”Minä rakastan sinua”, Valenti kuiskaa uudestaan. Aleksi nyökkää aamuaurinko kasvoillaan ja vastaa suudelmalla, joka on vieläkin kömpelö ja tottumaton, mutta juuri nyt hänen suustaan ei ole sanoihinkaan.

”Rakastan”, Valenti kuiskaa hänen huulilleen, ja Aleksi nielaisee, pakottaa suunsa toimimaan, vaikka sitten toistamalla.

”Rakastan.”

” _Oh my dearest_ …”

Aleksi takeltelee, näyttää melkein vihaiselta itselleen sanojen liimautuessa toisiinsa ja kompastellessa toistensa yli.

”Aleksi. Minä tiedän. Minä tiedän – ”

Valenti kaivaa häthätää kynän ja sen ympärillä rullalla olevan paperin taskustaan ja antaa hänelle.

”Pidä ne.”

”Mitä minä – ”, Aleksin ääni kuulostaa puhki palaneelta.

”Muuttolinnut”, Valenti sanoo. ”Ajattele muuttolintuja.”

Hetken Aleksi vain tuijottaa häntä. Sitten auringon kanssa kirkkaudessaan kilpaileva hymy valaisee hänen kasvonsa.

”Minä rakastan sua”, hän kuiskaa. Hän ottaa askeleen taakse, puristaa Valentin käsivartta. ”Mene. Mene.”

Valenti juoksee. Vielä hän ehtii.

*

”Voisin taas… jos haluatte…”

Valenti hypistelee reunoiltaan repaleista paperinkappaletta käsissään. Joku huokaa.

”Mitäs tässä muutakan kuuntelis”, Kiviojan Lauri jupisee. Joku, ehkä Akseli, ärähtää Laurille, lisäten sitten Valentille ystävällisesti:

”Lue vaan.”

”Jos haluatte… tässä on hyvä tyyli… _Pikkulintujen Ystäville_ …”

Jupinoistaan huolimatta Laurikin siirtyy toisten mukana lähemmäs kuuntelemaan, kun Valenti oikoo sanomalehden sivun taitokset ja alkaa lukea. Hän löysi lehden viidennen päivän iltana. Porvarilehtihän se on, ja kaikki muut artikkelit ovat hirveää luettavaa. Mutta sitten on tämä. Hän oli sitä kuumeen kourissa toistellut mielessään ja oikeastaan osaa sen ulkoa, mutta jokin paperin karheudessa ja osin levinneessä musteessa tuntuu tärkeältä.

”… _noita pieniä matkalaisia, jotka saapuvat tänne kaukaiseen Pohjolaan pitkien vaarallisten matkojen takaa, Etelä-Euroopan turkoosinsinisen taivaan alta tai Niilin mahtavilta ääriltä. Eikö sydämenne tunne liikutusta ajatellessanne noiden pikku sirkuttajien uskollisuutta kaukaista tuhansien järvien maata kohtaan?_ ”

Tässä kohdassa hänen on pidettävä tauko. Liikutus saa taas valtaansa, ja hän nyyhkäisee, mutta kuivunut, uupunut ruumis ei kykene tekemään kunnollisia kyyneleitä, joten hän vain räpyttelee kirveleviä silmiään kiivaasti ja yskii. Kankaanpään Elias kohottaa kätensä valmiina hakkaamaan häntä lapojen väliin, mutta Valenti kyyristyy alta pois ja jatkaa lukemistaan heti, kun katse tarkentuu.

” _Emmekö tahtoisi kysyä heiltä: Miksi te yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen saavutte tänne kauaksi meidän luoksemme_.” Hän vetää väristen henkeä ja koettaa nuolaista halkeilleita huuliaan, mutta kieli on kuin nahkaa. ” _Kuka voisi jäädä, kun kutsuu Pohjolan valkoinen kesäyö, kun laineet liplattavat rantaan, kun tuomi levittää huumaavaa tuoksuaan vienoon kesäiltaan. Kuka ei noudattaisi suloisen Suomen kutsua silloin kun ilman kansi soi sinisenä kimmeltävien järvien yllä_ …”

Toinen kyyneleetön nyyhkäys täristää Valentia, ja epävakain käsin hän taittelee sanomalehden takaisin kokoon.

”Eikös siinä ollu vielä muutakin”, Elias kysyy hiukan ilkeällä äänellä. Joku kohauttaa olkiaan.

”O hiljaa. Anna toisen…”

Valenti vaipuu kaksin kerroin kyljelleen, kun vatsaa kramppaa. Joku koettaa antaa limaista, seissyttä vettä, ja kramppiin sekoittuu ellotus.

”Ei… ei.”

Hän huitoo Laurin kimpustaan ja jää makaamaan maahan. Toiset ovat niin väsyneitä ja välinpitämättömiä, että antavat hänen olla. Hän räpyttelee silmiään taivaan polttavaa kirkkautta vasten, koettaa kädellään hieman varjostaa.

Surkea hymy leviää Valentin kasvoille, kun hänen yläpuolellaan sirkuttaa lintu. Se kiertelee siinä hetken aikaa ennen kuin lehahtaa pois, ja sillä on hänen Aleksinsa silmät.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa olen @violasmirabiles!


End file.
